wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! episodes
Here are the episodes of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Episodes There were TBA episodes made, and at least 35 seasons. Notice: Because of the lack on interest users weren't able to complete summaries for all the episode on this list. Maybe if you're not lazy you can add episode summaries. Notice 2: These air dates have been changed. This page is still too UnMario right now. Notice 3: A lot of updates are coming soon! Pilot (2000) Season 1 (2000-2001) Season 2 (2001-2002) Season 3 (2002-2003) Season 4 (2003-2005) Season 5 (2005) Season 6 (2006-2007) Season 7 (2007-2009) Season 8 (2007-2009) Season 9 (2010-2011) Season 10 (2011-2012) Season 11 (2012-2013) #Ka-boosh! - May 4, 2012 #Ooopsies - May 4, 2012 #My New Oniarlic Meal - May 11, 2012 #Not the Chips! - May 18, 2012 #I Exploded to Bits, then Waluigi Put Me Back Together! - July 4, 2012 Day Special #Summer!!!! - July 6, 2012 #Wario Flies Through the Sky - August 31, 2012 #He's a Magical Fat Guy Flying Through the Sky! - August 31, 2012 #Abracabacon!! - September 7, 2012 #Gotta Run! - September 14, 2012 #Let's Watch a Movie - September 21, 2012 #Let's Make an Epic Movie! - September 21, 2012 #The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Movie! - October 5, 2012 #Um, Agreed - October 12, 2012 #The X-Men Get Unexpelled andGo Back To School - October 19, 2012 #Call Me Now - October 19, 2012 #The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XI - October 28, 2012 Special #INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 - November 2, 2012 #Angry Birds: Bowser vs. Mario - November 9, 2012 #Heyman or Heymann? - November 16, 2012 #No Visible Legs - November 23, 2012 #Give Up - December 7, 2012 #LOL, I Have No Power? - December 14, 2012 #Found The Power - December 14, 2012 #WHERE AM I? - January 4, 2013 #PeePee or PooPoo - January 11, 2013 #Uh, My Legs are Missing Again - January 25, 2013 Season 12 (2013) #Luigi Joined the Koopa Mafia - March 1, 2013 #I Stole Your Cheeseburger and the War RESTARTS AGAIN?????? - March 8, 2013 #Actually, I hate cheeseburgers - March 15, 2013 #ASIAN FOOD IS GROSS? - March 22, 2013 #aaaaaaaaa is pokemon - March 29, 2013 #Who The Heck R U - March 29, 2013 #Wario Goes to... Guess Where! WRONG! Jail! - April 5, 2013 #Waluigi Is... Pregnant? - April 12, 2013 #Wario Licks Waluigi and Bowser - April 19, 2013 #Luigi vs. Goomba - April 26, 2013 #S Replaced with Z - May 3, 2013 #Zelling Ztuff Like Thiz - May 10, 2013 #Wario Has A Crush On The Queen - May 10, 2013 #Wario Checks Out NASCAR - May 17, 2013 #Bowser Goes to the Library - May 24, 2013 #Bubs, Back in the Office! - May 24, 2013 #Government Approved Wario - May 31, 2013 #Warioishly Awful Garlicness Wiki - June 7, 2013 #Dialing Random Numbers - June 7, 2013 #Z Dealer - June 14, 2013 #Charge That, Again - June 21, 2013 #War Ends, Actually (Part 1) - June 21, 2013 Season 13 (2013-2014) #Back to the Warture (Part 2) - September 6, 2013 #Koopa Competition - September 6, 2013 #Blocky Stuff - September 20, 2013 #Trading Clay-ces - September 27, 2013 #Old Waluigi-eller - October 4, 2013 #Pilot Play Time Machine - October 18, 2013 #The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XII - October 27, 2013 #The Primitive X-Men - November 1, 2013 #Decisions - November 15, 2013 #War Over Once More - November 15, 2013 #We Mean It This Time, The War Is Done For Good - November 22, 2013 #Wario's Hiatus - December 13, 2013 #D'oh! I Missed! - December 20, 2013 #Conclusions - December 20, 2013 #The Kidding Moment - January 10, 2014 #Fusions - January 24, 2014 #Wario's Back (in Business) - February 7, 2014 #Hour-Long Drama - February 7, 2014 #What Gives, What Recieves - March 7, 2014 #Random's Our Game - April 4, 2014 #The Expensive Shot... Take It! - April 11, 2014 #The Super Wario Bros. Half-oween Special - April 18, 2014 #Wario Presses Play (or Like a DJ) - April 25, 2014 #War-Input/Output - May 9, 2014 #Nerdy Tummies - May 16, 2014 #iFart Wadio - May 16, 2014 #Dial W for War Restart - May 23, 2014 #Promos Galore - May 23, 2014 #Does Waluigi Have a Life? - May 30, 2014 #Envelope the Clones (Part 1) - May 30, 2014 Season 14 (2014-present) #File the Clones (Part 2) - October 3, 2014 #Wario Asplodes!! - October 10, 2014 #Bowser Meets Harry Styles - October 17, 2014 #Wario Loses TEH Bus - October 24, 2014 #The Super Wario Bros. Halloween Special XIII - October 26, 2014 #The Episode of Bread - November 14, 2014 #Wario Goes to Yankee Stadium - November 21, 2014 #Mr. Lazy - December 5, 2014 #Blue Santa - December 12, 2014 Internet Season 1 (2043-2044) #Onto the Interwebz! - May 2, 2043 Premiere #なぜこれ,は日本語です!! (Caillou, War Restart!) - May 9, 2043 (Most WHAT THE HECK episode ever #Wario gets Rick-Roll'd - May 16, 2043 #Wario vs. Mario - May 23, 2043 #Waluigi Plays Space Invaders for 200 Minutes - May 30, 2043 #CALL ON ME - June 16, 2043 #Esto es Esparta! (This Is Sparta en Espanol) - June 21, 2043 #メイドインワリオ対マスター0 (Wario in Space: The Fight Against Master 0) - September 19, 2043 #Bonjour Wario! - September 19, 2043 #The Super Wario Bros Halloween Special: Interwebz Edition! - October 25, 2043 Special #The Land Of 1's - November 1, 2043 #I LOVE YOU SIR (with sounds) - November 8, 2043 #The War is Over... Not this Time! - November 24, 2043 #Escaping The Internet (Part 1) - December 12, 2043 #Escaping The Internet (Part 2) - December 13, 2043 #Bye Bye, Internet! - January 5, 2044 Season 1 Finale Internet Season 2 #Guess what, Internet! We're baack! - February 5, 2044 #Wario Needs to Pee - February 12, 2044 #Who's Against it? - February 19, 2044 #Clicking Cookies - February 26, 2044 #Knock Knock! - March 3, 2044 #I'm There - March 10, 2044 #That's Cold - March 17, 2044 #Wario's Stunning Research - March 18, 2044 Specials Note: Specials are episodes that do not count as a part of the regular or internet series. #The Super Wario Bros. 100th Episode Special - October 3, 2003 special (actual 100th episode was "Lots of Squirrels"); included on Season 4 Volume 2 DVD #That Interactive Episode - April 4, 2006 DVD episode, included on Season 4 Volume 2 DVD #The Super Wario Bros. 200th Episode Special and Clip Show #2! - September 23, 2011 (actual 200th episode, Bleep!) More coming soon! Category:Randomness Category:Wario Category:Mario Category:The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Category:Episode lists Category:Epic Random TV